Dark Shadow
by DwD3
Summary: This is a story about a elite special op's team in the SC Universe.This is my first fanfic. by DwD3 R
1. Chapter 1: Briefing

_Introduction:_  
It is now one year after the war commonly referred to as the "War of Races" has ended, although tensions between the fragile Protoss and Terran Alliance is rising. The new zerg Overmind has replenished its massive army, and has been systematically attacking and destroying terran colonies. The terrans are fighting with every last bit of Old World ingenuity, and strength they have. So we join an elite fighting unit, the Confederations top special ops team, and maybe last hope... Dark Shadows.

**Chapter 1: Briefing**  
"General when is that stupid spec. ops team coming, there at least hour and a half late?" asked one of the siege tank commanders. "Watch what you say about them! There the best, they don't take orders from any one there asked. They out rank any and everyone except the Emperor Himself." said the General.  
"Sir, sorry Sir! I was just stating that they are late for the initial attack, Sir!" just as he got finished, three men walked up to the general.

The first man said "Dark Shadow reporting! Sorry we were late general. We ran into a band of zerg that was moving onto this position." said a man who stood about 5'11, had brown hair with blonde high-lights spread out through it, and green eyes with brown around the sides. He was holding a modified assault rifle, as well as a jet black combat suit.

"Yea those damn zerglings are gettin' smarter. Made me waste a grenade." said a man who was about a head shorter than the first guy, with brown colored eyes, and brown hair. He had a modified flamethrower, a grenade pack, and wore a modified combat suit as well.

"Hah talking like you did all the work again. You would have died if I hadn't of got that hydralisk." spoke up the third guy, who was even shorter then the second one. He had blue eyes, and brown hair that came down to his neck. He carried a modified sniper rifle, a pistol with extra magazines, and some charges. He wore a lean combat suit used for stealth. It was jet black and modified to have a longer lasting cloak, then regulation ghost uniforms. "Shut up you two, we need to get briefed and started on this mission." said the first man.

"All right!" the other two said in unison. "General give us a briefing, by the way my names David, the firebat is Justin, and the ghost is Cody."  
"Well David from what Emperor Mengsk told us this command center has valuable research in it and the Overmind cannot be allowed to get his hands on It." said the general. "So you must infiltrate it, and set a beacon in the center of it, they would paint it but the Overmind has been jamming our signals some how."

"All right so we go in, activate it then get out?" asked David. "Yes, we will attack the front of the base and lure most of them out; you're to sneak in the back. Be cautious though, because it's infested. We have seen ultralisks, and lurkers moving into the loading bay. So the Overmind knows that there's something in there that he wants."  
"All right then, let's move out you two. We will go in on the first sign of your attack." said David. David, Cody, and Justin moved around to the back of the command center. As soon as the sun went down they heard the first siege tank fire.

"Ok Cody get that door open." as Cody moved to hack the security codes David and Justin checked there weapons to make sure they were loaded and ready to fire. "I'm in." whispered Cody. "Lets move, and stay sharp!" said David. Then the door slowly slid open.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting in Touch

**Chapter 2:** **Getting In Touch**

As the door slowly slid open the three men looked in. "Cody check the hallway and make sure we don't get ambushed." Cody put on his goggles to check and see if the hallway was clear. "Yea there's been some movement earlier but that's about it. All the rooms are clear until you get to the end of the hallway." said Cody, he took off his goggles and stood aside letting Justin go ahead of him. "Alright Justin be careful." said David, Justin looked back "If I do that I can't have any fun though, how bout you and Cody be careful."

They all three walked in. There were two doors on the left along with a staircase, and 5 on the right. "Justin check in the rooms on the left for any ammunition, and then wait for me and Cody at the stairs. Cody go check the first three rooms." said David as he went to check the other two rooms for any ammunition or data on the Command Center. "Cody get over here I think I found something" said Justin leaning out of the second room. "Cody walked out after putting some clips into his belt. "That rooms loaded with ammo David check it." said Cody as he walked into the room Justin was in.

Just as David was walking into the room he looked at a room totally full of ammo. He rummaged through some of it and found some clips for his gun, looked around and found an extra pistol and latched it onto his suit. "Justin get over here and get some ammo, there should be another grenade or two over here, and most likely some extra charges for you also Cody." Justin walked out of the room he walked in with a smile on his face. "Well we have some good news; those stairs over there lead up to the second story, and then a little farther on there is an elevator that will lead us straight to the middle of the building."

Cody peeks out of the room and whispered over to Justin and David. "Guys we have company coming, I guess they figured out we was here. Get ready!" Justin and David looked down the hall and saw the doors being ripped at. "Zerglings hurry Cody get over here; we have to keep this ammo safe!" As soon as Cody ran out of the door, the big steel doors were ripped off.

Cody dived into the room just as a zergling leapt at him. David started firing straight at the zerglings head and his modified gun ripped straight through its carapace, Cody rolled to the right just as another zergling jumped into the room. Justin jumped in front of Cody and pulled the trigger on his flamethrower and the zergling screeched as it started melting. As soon as he stopped burning it two more tried to jump into the room, Cody shot one straight in the head, just as David shot another one in its stomach. It fell to the ground and started scratching at its stomach; it tried to stand back up but lay back down and died.

David looked at the other two and said "Ok… Justin grab some ammo, Cody pack on some extra magazines." as he looked out the room to make sure that nothing else was coming through the door.

He started walking towards the stairs, as he looked back to see if Justin and Cody was coming, he started walking up the stairs. "Hey will we need any of these bombs?" asked Cody. "No not really, but…" David stopped then looked back and started walking back to the room. "What is the weakest bomb here? Pick the smallest one and put it on a timer of about ten minutes, then roll it down that hallway."

Just as Justin started recognizing what David had planned he started laughing. Cody looked up at both of them and started programming the bomb. About five minutes later he rolled it down the hallway. "What is the timer set on?" asked David. "Oh I would say about five minutes." They all three looked at each other then took off running up the stairs. Just as soon as they hit the top of the stairs heaving for breath they heard a small boom, then a rumbling. "Alright… that… should… slow… them down." said David trying his best to catch his breath.

Justin looks back down the stairs "Yea… well they should be slowed down since they have to climb up a staircase with no stairs." said Justin as both David and Cody walked back to look at the stairs. They were totally destroyed. As they started walking they come onto a door that was locked. "Cody can you get through this?" asked David. "Yea… if I had a place to interface to." said Cody looking at the door with no computer interface. "Well… yea ok Cody blow it we don't have time to waste." Cody walked up to the door while fiddling with a latch on his belt, and pulls out a charge. He put it on the door and they all three stood back a little bit. Then covered there eyes when they saw a flash as the charge detonated.

As the smoke cleared the three super soldiers looked into the big room. "You never told us what this room is Cody?" said David walking up to the door way. "From what I saw it looked like the cargo bay." they all three looked at each other and slowly walked to the door.

As soon as they leaned over the catwalk that lined the wall to the other door, the ten or so hydralisk shot at them. "Duck Justin throw a flash bang and go as soon as it blows!" yelled David getting into a running position. Justin lifted it off his belt and flung it into the room. A blinding white light flashed and they heard screeching zerg.

Then they took off at a dead bolt, as soon as they got half way the hydralisk started to open fire. "Fire at will Focus on the one's closest to the catwalk. Justin throw a frag'!" yelled David as he shot a hydralisk tearing it apart. Then the hydralisk took off running when the grenade hit the ground. This gave them enough time to make it to the door. 

As they were gasping for breath they looked over the cat walk and saw that they were scaling the walls, they all looked at each other and took off running. "Cody where's the elevator?" asked David glancing back at their pursuers. "It should be the next left!" They came around and saw the elevator. The door was open and they leaped in. Justin turned as soon as he could and started hitting the button for the bottom floor. "Cody did the blue prints mention this place had four floors below ground?" Cody looked at Justin then at the elevator buttons. 

"No, but it did have some classified information that I didn't have time to crack." David looked out the door and saw the zerglings, and hydralisks rushing them. "Why isn't the door closing!" he yelled as he opened fire dropping two zerglings within seconds. Cody and Justin got near the door, and started opening fire. Just as they got to the door a zergling jumped in and the elevator started to descend.

"Kill it!" yelled David as he aimed at the zergling poising its claws to rip Cody apart. He pulled the trigger and shot right through the back of its neck killing it instantly. "Whew, that was a close one. Anyway should we go down to the under ground floors?" asked Cody.

"No, we have to keep to our mission, and…" crash they looked up, and heard the pounding of zerg trying to rip the metal. Then they heard nothing, and looked out of the grate. The hydralisk wasn't moving, another floor past. "What the hell is it doing?" asked Justin. When he was done it started moving again but instead of breaking in, it aimed for the cable and shot.

Then they all braced for impact as the elevator started falling, passed their destination, first basement floor, second, third, fourth. Boom as they hit the bottom. It took them at least ten minutes to shake there selves back to normal. When they were done the hydralisk jumped down, and walked to the door turned then opened its armor casing. David opened fire on it.

"Guys, lets get through that door we have to finish this mission. Cody door, Justin blast that hole I don't want to be followed."  
David said getting up and checking his rifle.  
"Yes sir!" they both yelled in unison. Cody walked over and interfaced with the door.   
"What's taking so long?" asked Justin as he walked back form blasting the entrance.  
"This is a challenge; they apparently wanted to keep this place a secret. Why I don't know." It took him at least five minutes to break the codes.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets Unknown

Chapter 3: Secrets Unknown As the door opened they all three looked in at a room that was caked in a half inch of dust.  
David looked at the old computers then sat down in a chair. "Cody see if those computers will come on, then see what you can find." Cody walked over to the computer and hit the power button. The lights flashed, and the fan started running. "Justin grab that radio there and see if you can get hold of the General. Tell him to pull out, and wait for our signal"  
Justin flips the radio switch then starts browsing the channels. While David walks over to the computer Cody is working on and checks most of the data he is running through.

"Cody… is that what I think it is?" Cody looks up at David then shakes his head. "Yea boss I'm afraid so. I'll download these files then we can get out of here. If I'm right then we can put the beacon some where close to here since this is the middle of the facility"  
"General we need you to pull out then wait for our signal to signal the ghost." static "Alright… just make sure that you all make it out alive. Men pull out!" said the General. Justin gets up and then walks over to the door opposite the side Cody and David are on.  
"Justin get that door open, we need to get out of here quick. There trying to dig through the tunnel. We can plant the charge in the next room, then head for the cargo bay"

Justin looks at Cody and David shaking his head. "We can't get through the bay, it's totally filled. Why don't we just go out the way we came in?" David stands up and walks over to the door. "For one soldier I'm your commanding officer, two I wouldn't risk your lives unless it was the only chance out. That bomb blue off all routes to that door. Now move out"  
Justin pry's open the door then grabs the beacon and walks to the middle of the room. After he has it placed Cody jumps up and runs into the room. "Alright I've got it downloaded, we just need to keep climbing these stairs and we will make it to a hatch that leads into the cargo bay"

Justin looks at Cody hoping to get an explanation, but Cody looks at him and takes off up the stairs, followed by David. Justin sets the beacon then charges after them. After they get to the top they take a breather before rushing into the cargo bay.  
"Alright, lets get ready Cody signal Ryan and tell him were at the hatch." David starts to laugh at Justin's startled expression. "You mean to tell me that Ryan is here? Why didn't you say anything, I almost pissed my self!" Cody burst out laughing then signaled Ryan.  
"Ok you all will need to run to the door, I can't get this bird in there and get it out without being shot down." Cody turned the hatch and then slowly pushed it open. As they crawled out slowly there adrenaline was pumping, then when Justin leaped out they all took off at a dead bolt.

When they got to the bay entrance Justin looked back and started to smile. Two seconds later there was a boom signaling that Justin had dropped a grenade when he leaped out of the hatch. The drop ship was hovering outside with a ladder dangling. Cody was the first to make it, he had started climbing while David latched onto it.

Then Ryan started to lift off, Justin had to leap and grabbed the last prong of the ladder in the last second, cursing every breath. "You could have waited on me Ryan!" yelled Justin as he got into the drop ship. "Yea if I did that then you wouldn't have been scared to much now would you?" said a big man who had a ruff beard and blonde hair.

"Cody signal the General and tell him to launch the nuke!" yelled David. As he got up and walked to the seat beside Ryan. "So what was that information you was talking about David?" David looked up and then shook his head. "That's classified for now, but we need to chart our course for Korhal." Said David as the nuke landed and incinerated the Command Center.


End file.
